


Hunger

by j_crew_guy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander. Owen. Danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spikess for the Xanderslashficathon. Sorry for the delay. She asked for, "Xander in black leather. And maybe Hyena Xander takes Danger-Loving Owen out for a ride... *cackles* I like darkness, with the restriction of not happy/fluffy. I want my darkness. ^_^"  
> Thanks to Random, queen of the betas. She rocks like a rocking thing. And Fu, for being an ear to talk to while I wrote.

Xander likes being with his pack, but he likes it when he's alone too. Then he can hunt, and whatever prey he finds, he can keep for himself.

He sniffs the halls of Sunnydale High School and his nostrils pick up a familiar, yet special scent. Xander walks quickly, eager to get this particular morsel all to himself.

Owen pulls his new copy of Emily Dickenson from the locker and slips it, almost reverentially into his backpack. He closes his locker and jiggles the handle before walking away.

He's lost in thought and eager to get home, because he wants to write down some ideas he's got for the Drama Club. Owen is so lost in thought that he doesn't notice when he bumps into Xander.

But Xander notices. It's what he was planning on. He smiles and laughs a little, startling Owen out of his reverie.

"Hey… Xander? I'm sorry, man."

"Yeah, well, I don't think sorry's gonna cut it, *Owen*," he sneers.

Owen frowns, his brow furrowing as he looks at Xander. "I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

"It's what *you* want," Xander tells him. "I know you like danger. I can *smell* your craving for adrenaline. Meet me at the Bronze tonight, and I'll show you real danger."

Owen swallows hard. This guy isn't the same one who was at the funeral home with Buffy and him. He's… different. The way Xander smiles is almost maniacal. He wants to say no.

But the idea of danger is too tempting to pass up, so Owen agrees.

That night, at the Bronze, Owen leans against a wall, sipping a drink while he waits.

Xander strolls up, wearing a black leather jacket that fits him like a glove. Owen sets his drink down and eyes Xander expectantly. Xander leans in close and licks Owen's throat. "Edible," he murmurs.

Owen looks at Xander, surprised. Wordlessly, Xander leads Owen to the back of the Bronze and then, through a confusing jumble of stairways and ropes and cables, to the roof.

The two of them stand there in the night air, silent until Owen nervously breaks the silence. "Why did you bring me up here?"

Xander bark-laughs in response. He slings an arm over Owen's shoulders and walks with him to the edge of the roof. Xander's brown eyes gleam as he looks at Owen. With one hand, Xander grabs the back of Owen's pants and with the other, he pushes him over the edge.

Owen doesn't scream, much to Xander's dismay. Xander tightens his grip on Owen's pants and pulls him back up.

"Whoa," Owen breathes as he stumbles back from the precipice.

Owen's a little disappointed, because that was dangerous, but didn't get his blood pumping. Xander runs a hand down the thin black fabric of Owen's t-shirt, trailing down to the waistband of his pants. Owen removes Xander's hand from his waist, annoyed.

"If that's all you've got to show me, then I guess I'll go."

"No, wait," Xander replies, grabbing Owen's wrist. "There's something else I want to show you," he says.

"What?"

Xander tugs Owen to the ground and straddles him. Xander leans over and begins by gently nipping at Owen's throat. Xander likes the encouraging noises that Owen makes, so he continues to nip at various spots as the mood strikes.

Owen likes this, even though it's not dangerous. The worst thing that can happen is a hickey in an embarassing spot, he thinks.

Xander grows bored with the gentle nipping and decides that it's time to start using his teeth for what they were intended. He begins with an actual bite to the flesh on Owen's forearm.

The "Ow!" that comes from Owen is a sign of encouragement for Xander, and he pauses to admire his teethmarks on Owen's skin before lunging at Owen's neck and biting even harder.

The scream that fills the night is music to Xander's ears, and the throb of Owen's jugular goes faster and faster. It makes Xander want to break the skin, let that hot blood gush into his mouth, then tear strips of flesh away as Owen's screams slowly drain away to hushed gurgles and then silence.

Xander fights those impulses and uses his teeth to tear Owen's shirt open. Using his tongue, Xander traces a path from Owen's throat to his navel. Xander knows that Owen would make an impressive meal for the rest of his pack, but tonight, Owen is Xander's and Xander's alone. The trail of drool from Xander's mouth shines in the moonlight as he raises his head.

Owen raises his head. As he squints, Xander looks almost like an animal. He shakes his head and it's just Xander again. Xander continues to bite, this time focusing on one of Owen's nipples. He bites and tugs with just enough force to make Owen wince.

"Geeez," he mutters as he raises his head to look at Xander.

The look in Xander's eyes takes Owen by surprise, and he wants to pull away and run back down into the relative safety of the Bronze, or perhaps home, where he can read his Emily.

Xander laugh-barks at him. "You're not going anywhere until I get done with you. Are we clear?"

Owen nods and looks up at the bright city lights and starry sky and waits for it to be over. He feels ashamed of himself as Xander strips him of his pants and ruts with him like a common animal.

After it's done, Xander leaves Owen lying there. Xander laughs to himself and wipes his mouth as he walks away. "Danger," he giggles.

Owen sighs as he pulls his clothes back on. "Danger," he scoffs.


End file.
